At last
by moiouje
Summary: Blonde American with love issues, on a plane to London, with a British man by her side. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**_At last_**

Caroline was sitting on a plane to London. With no luggage, it was just then when she realized that the only clothes she had were the ones she was wearing at the moment.

 _God. I should have thought it through!_ she thought

"Are you alright?" the person sitting next to her by the window asked

"I said that out loud?" Caroline asked ashamed

"I'm afraid you did" the man replied

"Oh, sorry" she apologized nervously

"That's ok luv', try to relax" came his response. _Did he have to be British?!_ she cursed her luck _Of course he was._

"We're on a plane to London. I don't think British passengers are unexpected" he smirked and Caroline realized that once again she's been thinking out loud. At this point she wanted the plane to have an emergency landing so she could get out and let the ground swallow her.

Her cheeks were burning red and she hold on to her seat for her dear life. Caroline closed her eyes and let her head rest against the seat sighing heavily.

"I was late" Caroline murmured softly

"I think you made it, you are on a plane" the man pinpointed confused

"I was late for the love of my life" she said, tears threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I'm following"

"I'm not talking to you" Caroline stated rudely not in the mood for explaining her love life to some stranger.

"Could have fooled me" the man appeared amused with her.

"Would you mind?" she furrowed her brows and expected him to leave her be.

"Relax luv' " The man was infuriating but she took his advise and took a few deep breaths which seemed to calm her down.

"I don't usually go around speaking my mind out loud to total strangers" she explained

"Enzo" he gave Caroline a kind smile "I don't mind listening to what's going on in that gorgeous head of yours" the smug bastard was laughing at her.

"I'm sorry do I amuse you? You barely know me, so let me introduce myself. Hi, my name is Caroline Forbes and I am afraid of flying so I'm sorry if I am acting weird ok? I can't control it." you could see the anger in her eyes but Enzo remained unimpressed.

"You've got me all wrong Caroline Forbes. I'm not making fun of you. I'm trying to make sure you'll get to London without having a heart attack" Caroline smiled lightly with brows still furrowed. You could see how stressed she was.

"Okay. what do you think would help me?"

"Talk?" he offered

"About..?"

"As I said I don't mind just listening. From the looks of your inner struggle it would do you right. Take your mind off the flight and clear your thoughts. Maybe solve a problem"

"You're willing to listen without judging?" the blonde asked in disbelief

"I'll start. Lorenzo, age 34. My wife Maggie, our son Tim and I live in London. I'm coming home from 3 weeks long business trip. I miss them, I'm trying not to show how miserable I am"

"How old is your son?"

"He's three" he answered proudly

"How long have you been married?" Caroline asked further

"In two months we celebrate our fifth anniversary"

"Congratulations" she gave Enzo a smile

"Thank you. So will you take this opportunity and spill the beans?"

"Just because you shared a few things about yourself doesn't mean I trust you"

"You've got nothing to lose if you ask me" he encouraged

"It's a long story" Caroline sighed

"We have 4 hours of flight ahead of us"

"Don't you British people ever give up?"

"Hardly"

"It wasn't a real question. I already knew it" she murmured

 _September 2013, New York_

 _They were beginning their senior year and decided to celebrate it. Katherine Pierce and Caroline Forbes where roommates. On the first day of their co-living Katherine rejected every gesture from Miss Mystic Falls but in the end she decided that to survive she had to have at least one partner in crime. She proposed drinks as apologies for her coldness. The campus didn't know what hit them. They were best friends ever since. Not the center of attention but there wasn't a male and what goes with the gossip any girl who didn't know who they were._

 _Tonight they had to keep uptake tradition. They picked up the most outrageous outfits. Katherine chose black pencil skirt, high waisted and reaching the middle of her thigh. It fitted her like a glove. the top exposed her back, there was only a bit of fabric around her waist and neck. Somehow it exposed her breasts very well although they were fully covered, the sleeveless top was also black._

 _As for shoes she picked matching stilettos, her hair perfectly curled. The cascade of hair might have been long enough to cover the open back but with the bounce in her step and the moves when she danced the curls seductively revealed the skin as if it was some secret seen only by the chosen ones. Katherine was a she devil. The glint in her eyes, unimpressed smirk and sharp tongue mixed with flawless body and curves made her look like a goddess._

 _Caroline opted for a brighter color. She decided to wear bright yellow, but not the neon shade. The dress was rather cozy in comparison to Kat's. It was simply cut, short sleeved without cleavage or underlined waist. One might think that it was quite decent option but it was anything like that. Caroline picked open toe sandals matching with her ivory skin, the dress was so short that it made her legs look miles long. She definitely could walk the Victoria's Secret runway._

 _She also curled her hair and let it loosely fall on the back. Both girls decided that too much make up wasn't necessary and only did thin flicks and some proper shades of lipstick. After taking their purses they were out._

 _After one hour on the dance floor they decided it was time for some booze. They seated themselves at the bar and saw the waiter approach rather eagerly. Caroline was just about to make an order when a tall, dark brunet appeared next to their stools and started to make an order himself. Of course Katherine wouldn't have it._

 _"_ _Excuse me, if you want to buy a drink you should wait for your turn"_

 _"_ _I beg your pardon?" the man seemed unmoved_

 _"_ _My friend here" she pointed at Caroline"was ordering shots of tequila when you rudely cut in"_

 _The man didn't bother about the remark and addressed the confused waiter. "Glass of bourbon and anything the ladies wish is on me" with that he faced them and smiled. It wasn't a wide smile, it was small but sincere with a glint in it. It was directed at Katherine, Caroline almost felt offended. "I couldn't let you buy the drinks when I wanted to buy you one. I hope you'll forgive me and perhaps save me a dance or two"._

 _Katherine smiled. It wasn't a smirk or a pity smile. It was an actual smile, a rarity. Caroline took her queue "Excuse me I need to use a mirror" Despite her efforts at being polite neither the man nor Katherine payed her any attention. Eyes locked they engaged in a little smalltalk._

 _"_ _If I look for you for that dance for whom should I ask?"_

 _"_ _Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson"_

 _They stared at each other in silence, though surprisingly it wasn't uncomfortable._

 _"_ _So Elijah, you are not going to ask for a name of a girl you've just bought drinks for?"_

 _"_ _I'm sure your name is as beautiful as you. Besides I need an excuse to approach you if you forget to dance with me"_

 _"_ _A dance or a name, quite a dilemma"_

 _"_ _I'm willing to take my chances" he said in full confidence_

 _"_ _Well, if you're a good dancer you may also learn my name" with that Katherine turned on her heel, took the shots she's been bought and went to the table Caroline was sitting by, with added swirl to her hips._

 _The night went by an around 3 a.m. the girls were ready to leave but Caroline caught her friend looking around as if she was searching for someone. Since the title impromptu at the bar Katherine's mind was miles away from her. Everytime she thought Caroline wasn't watching she scanned the crow looking for that mysterious Elijah, who kept his word. Whole night Katherine and Caroline didn't pay a cent for their drinks. The man had to be rich or crazy, or even worse both._

 _"_ _Katherine don't you think we should thank him for his generosity?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I think we should"_

 _"_ _Call me when you're in the taxi. I'll wait for you at the apartment."_

 _"_ _Okay" brunette answered blindly_

 _Caroline hid and watched the two dance for a minute. They completely ignored the rhythm of electric music and danced in a little old fashion style. They talked, Katherine smiled with her eyes even though she played hard to get. Caroline knew right then that Katherine Pierce was in trouble._

That night Elijah got more than two dances, learned her name and nobody knew how but the man managed to learn her address and get himself a date.

Half year later he proposed. It meant that Caroline being Katherine's best friend also met the fiancé's family.

The Mikaelsons could be overwhelming but after some time they came around, though it took a bit longer with Rebekah. In the end hatred transfigured into friendship.

It was Rebekah who kept Caroline company when Katherine left for the honeymoon and it was Rebekah with whom she rented new apartment. It was also Rebekah who introduced her to Klaus Mikaelson.

Klaus and Rebekah were the ones who needed more convincing that Katherine isn't some gold digger.

Unlike Rebekah, Klaus wasn't around very often. After his double studies in UK, law and art history, he decided to travel around the world. Sometimes he invited his siblings to join him for a week or two. Caroline barely knew him, they saw each other only for holidays which she now spent with the Mikaelsons.

In spite of low frequency of meetings she couldn't say that he did not grow on her. Klaus never missed an opportunity to object every single opinion Caroline voiced, it was infuriating.

Then there was harmless flirting. Caroline had to have had killed somebody in previous life to receive an atonement in form of Klaus Mikaelson. He was tall and well built, she knew from the way the Henleys he was wearing clenched around his muscles. He was also tattooed what gave him the 'bad boy' look. Afterwards the necklaces from his countless adventures, they drove her crazy, _why did he have to look sexy._ And that was only the bottom. On top there were blue stormy eyes, curly blond hair, crimson lips and dimples.

The worst part was that she couldn't fully hate him for his rudeness towards her or his good looks because she saw the good in him.

His protectiveness over his siblings, how passionate he was about everything he did, his hidden heart under all that hard surface, his intelligence, sense of humor and his humanity.

They never aspired to anything romantic neither did they become close, they were civilized towards each other and even presented chocolates for one anther for Christmas. No family drama.


	2. Chapter 2

19th August 2015

Rebekah really knew how to throw a party. Maybe that's why she earned such disgusting amounts of money being the best party planner on Manhattan. Caroline couldn't blame her after all Rebekah was young, beautiful, independent and hardworking so she deserved it.

The blonde Mikaelson had everything planned out the last detail. Rebekah's birthday party was held in Hamptons beach house and it was foreseen to last whole weekend. It sounded as the party of the decade, though Caroline's seen her through. She knew Rebekah wanted to spend some time with her family, all of her siblings went its own path so to gather all of them in the same place and time was a challenge.

It also wasn't a secret that they all needed some rest. The Mikaelson siblings were lawyers, Katherine Mikaelson the cruelest CEO in the country and Caroline, the chef editor of major publishing company. There was also Marcel Gerard - Rebekah's boyfriend, after graduating in NYC he went back to New Orleans but they did long distance relationship. That's what Caroline envied her friends, both Rebekah and Katherine were involved in relationship, she on the other hand wasn't.  
It's not that nobody wanted to be with her, on the contrary but she couldn't make herself to be with them longer than a few months.

Now she was sitting at the beach, sipping margarita thinking that maybe if she didn't avoid Tyler he wouldn't have cheated on her, but she knew better. Even if he didn't she would have ended it within a month, they just weren't meant to be and she didn't think that she'd ever meet someone who she'd be capable to spend more than 8 months with.  
Suddenly she felt a presence next to her, without looking she could say who it may be, Klaus who always kept his distance at this kind of events.  
"Caroline Forbes off the dance floor , is my mind playing tricks with me?" he sat next to her. he was wearing Bermuda shorts and hawaiian shirt with few buttons left open to expose his necklaces, just as Rebekah wished that they "look Cuban". He had a hat on his head, cigar in hand and a glass of bourbon in the other. He did well Caroline thought, the same could be said about her. She chose short, red dress with floral prints and low cut in.  
"Care to tell me what made you so melancholic?" he asked with a wink.  
"Did Rebekah send you?" she asked in response raising her brows  
"You could have at least pretended that you were touched by my concern" Klaus remarked with false hurt what made Caroline chuckle.  
"Why thank you. We should probably get going, they're going to notice our absence and I don't wish to be one of your brother's innuendos"  
"Kol knows well to keep his mouth shut if he wants to keep his teeth"  
"Always the threats" Caroline sighed  
"Always the judge" he stood up and finished his bourbon in one gulp  
"Hey, I'm not judge" she retorted offended but still taking the hand Klaus' offered to help her back on feet.  
"Yes, you are. Come, let's get you a drink maybe it will soothe the blow"

"HA HA fine"  
Five minutes later they occupied the table near the dance floor being the terrace, bottle of tequila and two shot glasses on. Caroline decided that she could use the alcohol to gather the strength she'd need for dancing. The two of them thought to play a game of 20 questions, tequila included.  
"Your favorite trip?" Caroline went first  
"Is that all you've got?" he asked surprised but answered anyway "Italy. Your favorite trip?"  
She blushed "I've never really been anywhere"  
"I can take you" he offered and Caroline laughed. It wasn't an option. They barely spoke with each other, she didn't see how they could spent longer time together. Besides trips were reserved for family. Klaus decided to take up traveling on the beginning of this year and he invited his siblings to join him several times. Kol went with him to Morocco, Marcel to Greenland and surprisingly Katherine to India because Elijah was already gone for business.

"Thanks but no. I'm scarred of flying"  
"That's just an excuse" he called her bluff  
"It is not!" she really was a bad liar Klaus thought  
"You don't trust the pilot or the engine?" he questioned further and surprised her after a second of thought she reasoned "I always have my passport with me"  
"How spontaneous" he mocked, her stare wad deadly  
"Take a shot and cope" came his smug advise and Caroline did as she was told, then she continued their game. "Your favorite dish?"  
Klaus laughed "You cannot be serious. You must be interested in something about me. We hardly talk." She wanted to laugh about his hurt ego but she realized that her questions were in deed boring. "Chocolate ice cream" he said without a second of thought and immediately added "Your bra size?" That was unexpected. She swiftly changed her expression to neutral but she knew Klaus was satisfied with her reaction. That's the kind of questions he wanted to be asked, fine the blonde thought. Two could play this game. She took the bottle standing on the tableland purred him a shot with a smirk plastered on her face. Next she put her elbows on the table and leaned in to give him better view of her cleavage. His eyes immediately darted in that direction, she huffed. 1:1

"34 B" Klaus said with a smirk. Smug bastard. "Your favorite porn movie?" she shot back  
"Present- day music videos" they both chuckled  
"Favorite sent?" that caught her off guard  
"Fresh flowers, yours?"  
"Air after the storm" this time they din't take their shots  
„Secret fantasy?" Caroline took her time thinking it through, somehow she knew it wasn't about sex. "Out of nowhere get on a first plane available and fleed the country, have some adventure with Kat and Bekah" she smiled softly. Knowing that he possibly has already his fantasies done she directed the questions on less intimate topics.  
"After sex cuddles?" she was really curious. She presumed that Klaus didn't get too attached but…  
"See for yourself" he answered confidently

"I bet you are" she brushed off his provocation in laughter but he didn't want let it slide

"I dare you" why did he care  
"I'm not sleeping with you" she continued to laugh  
"Why not?" with that he stood up and approached Rebekah asking for a dance that she happily accepted.  
Why not? She slept with strangers and she couldn't call Klaus a stranger, in fact she could name him as family member, he was Rebekah's brother a very attractive one. She never denied his looks but she never paid much attention to it, as a matter of fact she didn't pay much attention to Klaus through the years they had small talks and friendly flirting but a thought of sleeping with him never crossed Caroline's mind. Until now. She observed him for a while taking next shots. Damn his looks, he'd laugh at her in the morning. She downed another shot and set off to dance with Kol.

The party lasted till six a.m. They did a little photo shoot with Rebekah fuming about luck of family photos. They' watched a beautiful sunrise. They talked by the fireplace then started playing charades which Katherine and Caroline won and in the end they just started to feel the hungover.

Caroline woke up with room spinning around. Why is it always tequila? Then she remembered drinking with Klaus. She opened her eyes and realized that she was lying on his chest, legs intertwined, his arm wrapped around her, hers around him. No, no, no, no, no! They were cuddling. Luckily their clothes where still on. No funny business then, good. She remembered the bet but it was never finalized or maybe it was but she forgot… Just as she wanted to escape Klaus lazily opened his eyes. With messed up hair his morning look was pretty cute. Caroline you did not just say that Klaus was cute.  
"Bloody hell" he murmured. She didn't know whether it was due to the hangover or lost bet, well kind of lost, they bother lost, or they didn't because there wasn't any bet… she stopped her inner struggle and slowly got up. Klaus did the same, he didn't seem bothered by their awkward wake up so Caroline decided to do the same. It was ridiculous it was just Klaus.  
"Come on. Let's do some hangover smoothie" she proposed  
"Your grand mother's recipe?"  
"Yup" the smoothie was a real life saviour. The Mikaelsons came around it since their first party together. They called it the cure.  
"Maybe in 15minutes, I need to take a shower" he acted strange but he had a point  
"Good idea, let's meet in the kitchen"

15 minutes later

When Klaus came to the kitchen he thought he saw an angel. There was Caroline standing by the fridge, clearly looking for the ingredients for the cure, with her wet hair pinned in a bun, wearing white. White skinny trousers, white t-shirt, bare feet, no make up. She was stunning. Without a word he started preparing coffee for their merry hangover team while Caroline did her magic with the smoothie. They worked in silence, twenty minutes later the table was all set, breakfast and the cure ready.  
"What's all that bloody noise?" Rebekah entered the open dinning area linked with enormous kitchen, looking like a zombie  
"Good afternoon to you too, sister" came Klaus' greeting  
"What are you talking about?"  
"It's one p.m. Beks" Caroline filled her in  
"For the love of God turn the volume down Caroline" the blonde begged pouring herself a cup of coffee "Why are you up anyway? Shouldn't you be dying after that tequila marathon you pulled off?" Caroline was surprised her friend noticed her actions given that she she drunk a lot herself. "We are just as miserable as you hope we are. Don't worry."she sticked out her tongue and Rebekah returned the gesture  
"Well at least you were thoughtful enough to not only prepare the cure but also breakfast"  
"Sister, enough with all that shouting" Klaus covered his ears. They sat in soothing silence, slowly eating the breakfast Klaus' prepared.  
"Good…afternoon" the oldest Mikaelson joined them at the table, already cleaned up. The only indicator of his poor state were his tired eyes.  
"How come you drink all night and never have a hangover?!" Rebekah voiced Caroline's question  
"That's my superpower. Don't be jealous sister, it doesn't look good on you" Elijah joked. Rebekah hit him with a newspaper for his smugness, Elijah and Klaus smiled.  
"Katherine and you drank whole vodka supplies. I'm surprised you don't need to attend AA meetings" she said under her nose.  
"As for my wife, have you seen her?" concern crossed his features  
"She didn't sleep with you?" Caroline asked confused  
"Don't you remember?" Rebekah rushed with explanations"After the charades Katherine, Kol and Marcel decided that it was time for limbo. My guess is they finished somewhere together"  
She was right when the four of them finished their breakfast Rebekah went to shower, Klaus and Elijah decided to clean the mess they've made the previous night and Caroline began the search of 3 corps. They were in Kol's room, all three somehow fitted in one bed, Katherine in the middle, all face down. All the flowery decorations lied destroyed on the floor. Caroline knew that waking them up was cruel but she also knew that her miraculous smoothie would help them. Besides they couldn't waste entire day on sleeping, Rebekah put too much effort in preparing this weekend.

After not very pleasant wake up, breakfast and cleaning the band chose to spend the rest of the day on the beach, under the umbrellas.


End file.
